Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She eats hair and grows larger with all that she eats. Her one true place is as a hairdresser at the Kokaua beauty salon. Clip is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 177 was the 177th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding, and ate Jumba's hair upon her creation. She was designed to eat Uburnium, a valuable fuel source, in order to cause an energy crisis. However, as Uburnium was a very similar word for hair in the language of Jumba's species, the result of the genetic experimentation was a hair-eater, and she immediately ate Jumba's hair. 177 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 177 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Lilo and Stitch discovered 177 when she was eating people's hair from their scalps, and were able to capture her before Gantu could. Lilo then took 177, named Clip, back to the house. When Jumba saw Clip, he was displeased and explained that she was designed to consume Uburnium. However, Uburnium was the word for "hair" in Jumba's language. Jumba told Lilo and Stitch how Clip ate all of his hair back in his former life, leaving him nearly bald, which explained why he was so grouchy. He then decided he would dissasemble Clip as revenge, which Lilo convinced him not to do. Lilo then decided to use Clip on Mertle Edmonds to punish her for being self-centered. That night, Lilo and Stitch released Clip into Mertle's bedroom. However, she attacked and ate the hair of Mrs. Edmonds instead. Clip then escaped while evading Gantu, and hitched a ride on a bus. When Lilo realized her mistake the next day, she apologized to Mrs. Edmonds. However, Mrs. Edmonds didn't seem to mind about her baldness, and said she felt like the real her. Then Jumba's afro unexpectedly grew back, much to his delight. Later, Gantu was being pursued by a rapidly growing Clip, who nearly ran Lilo and Stitch over. While trying to outrun Clip, Gantu tumbled down a hill and onto a stage where a luau was taking place. The people were inspired by Gantu and urged him to dance. Having no choice, Gantu reluctantly did so, but seemed to enjoy himself. Eventually, Clip grew into a massive hairball from consuming so much hair, but was tamed and returned to her normal size when Lilo used hair lotion on her. Shortly after, Clip was found a one true place in a beauty salon, where she gave people the haircut that captured "the real them." Jumba then decided to get his afro cut and told Clip to do her stuff. After she trimmed Jumba's afro, the latter was given back his normal three hairs, which was how he liked it. Clip reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. Clip was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch Clip was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Clip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Clip participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by eating Leroys' fur and thus embarrassing them. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Clip made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Shrink, Squeak, Nosox, and Retro. It is shown that Clip has the ability of flight, though this may have been misinterpreted as Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Gallery Trivia *Clip's pod color is white. *Clip is described by the experiment computer screen that as "Experiment 177 Primary function: Uburnium eater. From a language wrong now eats hair and becomes bigger with every bite." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters